Touring the Facility
by Nandon
Summary: Eragon gives a tour to some new initiates at brisingr. ((1shot Au teaser for a upcoming sequel to Algeasia University))


Eragon looked down from the glass elevator he traveled down in, Looking down on the groups of people training below. This group, this Army, Was the rebuilt, Basic Response Intelligence Strategic Intervention And gathered retaliation. Or Brisingr for short, The Private military company founded long ago during the public cold war, And the one that was now trying to stop a second Public cold war from happening. It had been 5 years since Eragon had graduated, At another college since AU ((Algaesia University)) had been shut down following the massive frat Riots.

Those five years had been a very frantic time for Eragon, As he quickly found himself as the leader of the PMC, With his wife, Arya, As his top commander, And training expert, Along with Dathedr they supervised the training of all the new initiates. Then there was his sister Saphira, She had become slightly withdraw directly after the frat riots, Due to the revelation that there parents deaths had been planned not a accident, but she soon bounced back and along with Firnen, They where arguably the best hacking team in the western hemisphere.

Then there was Orik, The weapons expert, And the team leader for most of the smaller missions Brisingr would be given, Though on larger missions the entire group went along with a larger group of around ten or fifteen veterans of Brisingr, And in those situations Eragon would take over as the overall Operations leader.

Eragon stepped out of the elevator as it reached the bottom floor of the massive underground Complex. He wore a black dress shirt, The two top buttons undone, with Dark blue jeans and white Nike tennis shoes, He had just returned from a meeting with a potential client, And now he would be giving a group of initaiats a tour of the facilities, Eragon had personally read through all there files…And most where Ex CIA, Or Ex FBI, But Eragon doubted even half of them would make it through the required training…Very few ever did.

Eragon saw a flash of green eyes from a short distance away and he made his way towards them, He had a few minutes before he had to give the tour…And Eragon always had time for his Wonderful wife. When he reached her he waited patiently for her to finish speaking with one of the tech experts, the people who constantly came up with new weapons and body armor for the small army. Then when she finished and sent the man on her way she turned and saw Eragon and one of her rare smiles crossed her face, Most of the newer people to Brisingr would classify her as, Cruel, A Perfectionist, Or possibly even a Bitch, But the veterans of Brisingr new better, They knew how much she cared for every single member of the company, And that the harsh training standards she used where only to prepare the men for the worst, Which they would always face. But very few people saw the side of Arya that Eragon did, And most of That group consisted of Saphira, Orik, Firnen and Dathedr. That side was a fun loving, Caring and passionate woman that could only be described as hard working.

Looking Eragon over for a moment she gave him another smile before speaking.

"Don't you have a group of Fresh meat to show around Eragon?" She questioned him, her left eyebrow raised slightly.

"I do…But I have a few minutes, And I Enjoy spending as much time as I can with you like always…" Eragon responded, He truly loved arya, And that was his problem. He felt that she was far out of his league, And thus always strived to make as much time for her as possible in his hectic life, If not just to prove that he loved her. And on the few Occasions when Arya had to go under cover for a mission, And date someone else so they could capture them…It never ended well for that person once the interrogation started, As Eragon was quite creative with his torture techniques.

"Really? I would have never guessed?" Arya responded placing a small kiss upon his check before pointing off in another direction and resuming her speech "But, your watch seems to be broken because you where supposed to tour them at 12:35, and it is now Almost 12:36." She said sweetly, pointing to the large clock the dominated one wall of the facility. This caused Eragon to mutter a quick curse before he placed a kiss of his own on her check before rushing off towards the area designated for the tours to begin at.

Eragon reached the area in record time, 12:37 to be exact and studied the group in front of him consisting of five people, Most would be experts in whatever the specialized in, But Brisingr training would take that to the next level, They would become experts in everything, And legendary in the specializations.

"Well! I apologize for being late, I had a meeting that ran a bit over, But I am here to show you around the Facilities of Brisingr. At each location I will stop and allow you to ask question, And at the end of the tour I will personally buy each and everyone of you ice-cream. Now any questions?" Eragon asked studying the group, Until one person slowly raised there hand. Eragon could tell instantly this would be the smart-ass of the group, The one who would help keep morale high in training…And the one who would give everyone a laugh.

"Um, I am lactose Intolerant sir…So Id like dairy free Ice-cream please." He said in a sarcastic tone, That despite the situation made Eragon smile a bit on the inside.

Shaking his head slightly he just began walking and slowly the group followed, the first stop was the training area, Very similar to the one Eragon himself had trained in five years ago.

"Alright! This is the training area." Eragon said pointing through the window, It was a jungle scene, and from the current window they could see nothing, "The jungle you see here is created through a specialized Holographic projector that makes all the objects in there real, it relies on the sensors of your brain to make everything seem real, So it becomes real. In here, You will be pitted against each other in a specialized paintball game." Eragon said, purposefully ending the sentence there…Beside him was one set of the specialized gear that was used to simulate the pain, Along with one gun. Looking out on the group he waited for the question, And to Eragon Sadistic pleasure it was the same one who had asked the first question.

"How will a game of paintball train us?" He asked and Eragon smiled, It was a genuine one, He always enjoyed this part of the tour.

"Its hard to explain…I should just show you…Put on the suit." Eragon said grabbing it and handing it to him. "And make sure you put all the suction cups in the right places…" Eragon said, Pointing to one of the other people so that it would be on correctly. Then smiling he picked up the paintball gun.

"Well! Im glad you asked, Because the suit you are now wearing connects to your bodies pain sensors, and it is sensitive to the type of paint shot from these guns, Meaning when shot with one of these special paint balls, It will mimic the pain of a normal gun shot…Like so." Eragon said quickly Firing into the Mans Left and right knee in quick secession. Causing him to cry out in pain and surprise as he slowly fell over as his legs failed to support him. Then aiming the gun at the special helmet he fired again and he cried out again before his eyes closed, Then five seconds later they reopened and he hastily began taking off the suit. Before standing back up to the laughs of his friends.

"And how well does it work?" Eragon asked, A smile on his own face.

"Its amazing, I mean it hurts like hell, But the pain felt so real…" He said to the others, and now Eragon knew no more questions would come, Speaking one more time he asked.

"Any more questions?" Which was quickly met with shaken heads. Then he continued moving on, Next came the armory.

"This." Eragon said. "Is our armory, Filled with all types of high tech stuff you have never even heard of." Gesturing to the table in front of him he grabbed one of the vests in front of him. "You are all familiar with Kevlar yes? Bulletproof, But over time, One could get through. Well this isn't Kevlar, This is something we call Ward, And Ward Stands for . . Don't ask me who came up with the name cause it wasn't me. But watch this. You there. Put this on." Eragon said gesturing to the same man from before. Frowning he quickly complied, Then Eragon withdrew His Desert Eagle, And smiled a bit devilishly, and before the man could move had it pointed at the mans chest, Five inches away, And fired. The first hit knocked the man over, But Eragon followed and pointed it at his downed form and proceeded to empty the clip. Then he backed up and slowly the man stood up. Taking off the vest he handed it back to Eragon and frowned. :It didn't even hurt…" He said muttering slightly Then Eragon gave him a hearty slap on the back to which he cried out again in pain.

"Lift up your shirt." Eragon said and as he complied there was already a massive amount of bruising forming across his chest, back and side.

Then another hand was raised.

"How does it work?" The person asked and Eragon nodded, It was a legitimate question.

"It is a new time of Ballistic Gel we have discovered, We place it in a very thin Kevlar coated vest, Then pour in the gel, When it hardens it creates a light weight, Impenetrable Vest." Eragon said ad the men looked on in awe. Nodding his head Eragon moved on once again. Reaching the end of the tour he dismissed everyone, The complex was quickly Emptying and Eragon realized it had been over four hours since he had started the tour. Shaking his head slightly he left the building and went home.

To his surprise Arya was Already there and he smiled kissing her full on and passionately shortly after he walked through the door, And she returned it quickly, What Arya knew that Eragon did not, was that she feared the exact same thing that he feared of her, And though he assured he would always be hers, She was worried, She knew men in general and she knew that most always cheated, And in there line of work, When cheating might be required for a mission, it Worried her greatly. Smiling a bit she moved into the kitchen then she whirled around and spoke quickly.

"Oh! I forgot! Eragon, We have it." She said mysteriously.

"Have what?" He asked curiously

'All of the Data we could ever want on Galbatorix, Soon. We will have a location, And then we will mobilize…So far it seems though that china is facing a small rebellion, It's a small province called Surda, I don't know why it is called that but it is…And that small rebellion is sure to attract old galby like a bear to honey…" She said with a smile. Soon Galbatorix would be there's…And when that happened all would truly be Alright again in his life.

A/N: Hello guys! I don't think I can complete Algaesia university…However I do plan to go along with the sequel eventually…This is a one shot teaser…Sorry for the shortness…And I hope I can get a first chapter out soon.


End file.
